The Stella OneShot Collection
by DragonGirl323
Summary: Herein lie a collection of oneshots highlighting my favorite non-canon pairing, Stella. Or rather Stefan(Leader of the Romanian Coven) and Bella. Do enjoy your stay and let me know if you found this pairing pleasurable.
1. Pre-Homework Assignment

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own nor claim to own any aspect of the Twilight universe. All rights belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money off of this little hobby of mine. It should also be known that since these entries contain an M rating that all readers are encouraged to be 18 years of age or older. This will be the only warning and only disclaimer. Please refer to this chapter in the future.

**Author's Note:**

I'm so excited to be a part of Smut University 2014! For this first pre-homework entry, I decided to use a smut scene from a collab fic I'm currently in the progress of writing with my sister. It's an AU Stefan/Bella and this particular scene happens toward the end of the story and has not been published yet, so it's basically like a sneak peak. If anyone is interested in reading the rest of the story, titled **Together in Darkness,** you can find the link to it on my profile. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this and that it isn't too terrible. I'm looking forward to learning everything I can about smut writing this summer.

* * *

My eyes slid shut as her fingers crawled across my cheeks, leaning into her soft touch. A small tremor of anticipation traveled up my spine as I positioned myself over her, lowering my hand to nudge her legs apart. Bella arched her back, pushing our chests together, and seductively hitched one of her legs around my waist, urging our bodies closer. As my thumb rubbed over the curve of her hip bone, though, I paused, a sudden thought jumping to the forefront of my mind.

My eyes snapped open, our gazes locking. "I have a request."

She captured her bottom lip between her teeth, making a small impatient sound of protest as her leg constricted even tighter around me. "Yes, Stefan?" she inquired, gracefully arching an eyebrow in mock curiosity.

The sultry tone of her voice and the way my name rolled off her tongue made venom flood my mouth and I swallowed thickly, fighting against the animal in my chest to push out the words I intended to say before my instincts completely took over.

"I've marked you brutally in the past. I want to give you a different mark now, one that won't remind you of my cruelty. Only the love I have for you," I said, feeling irrationally nervous over her reaction and unsure whether or not she would approve.

She was silent for a moment, a moment that seemed to stretch on for eternity, before the corners of her mouth drifted up into a demure smile, her darkened eyes flashing with warmth. Leaning up, she brushed her lips across my cheek, her breath crawling languidly along my skin, and positioned her mouth beside my ear. A shiver ricocheted down my spine as I lifted my eyes to stare out at the sea stretched out before us, my vision picking up on the forms of dolphins swimming beneath the surface of the water and seagulls dipping and swirling on the thermals high above. The sound of her breathing in my ear echoed the crash of the waves against the cliff face below and I exhaled softly, relishing the tranquility of the moment before hearing Bella gave me her answer.

"Only if I can mark you as well," she breathed, causing my body to shudder with hot desire as her breath wafted past my ear.

"You will hear no argument from me," I replied, grinning wolfishly as I pulled back, my mind already running over the different options of bite placement.

My gaze rested briefly on her neck and the attractive indentation of her collarbone. Biting a mate on the neck was a popular option; the mark was visible to other vampires, signifying that they were spoken for. It was a logical choice, but I wanted my mark to be in a more subtle location. My eyes scanned slowly down her body – such flawless perfection – and paused when I reached her left hip, one corner of my mouth curling up in a devilish smirk as I stared at the protrusion of her hip bone.

_There,_ I thought, my smile widening as I slid down her body and positioned myself over her hip.

I planted a tender kiss on her skin before opening my mouth wide and pressed my teeth against her side directly above her hip bone, then moved only my eyes to glance up at her, silently asking if she was ready. She nodded eagerly, sucking in a deep breath through her mouth, and I felt her muscles tighten in anticipation.

Without breaking eye contact with her, I clamped my mouth shut, my teeth penetrating her hard vampire skin with a sharp, metallic _shink_, and her venom immediately filled my mouth. I instinctively sealed my lips over my teeth, preventing any of her venom from escaping. Bella gasped, her mouth dropping open, and a long moan escaped from behind her parted lips as she arched her back, embedding my teeth ever deeper into her side. The resulting explosion of her venom in my mouth was altogether shocking and unbelievable. My blackened eyes widened in disbelief and I automatically swallowed, a low groan bubbling in the back of my throat, my hands clenching around her thigh and shoulder as though she was a human that I was feeding from.

I wasn't exactly sure how it was possible, but the potency of her venom was far stronger – and so much more delectable – now than the many occurrences when I had kissed her and explored her mouth with my tongue. My mind tried to dredge up the fact that I had found Anya's venom just as appealing once upon a time, but I forced those thoughts away. Now was not the time to be thinking about my long dead mate. This moment was about Bella and myself. No one else.

I abstained from swallowing anymore of her venom and allowed an ample amount of time for mine to ooze into the jagged marks my teeth had created in her skin. When I finally pulled back, I paused and stared down at the fresh mark, but more specifically, the shimmering silvery substance of our mixed venom that was welled up on the edges of the punctures, unable to stop the small rush of pride over being the first to mark her in this way. I quickly leaned back down and swept my tongue over the wound, sealing it shut, then slowly licked my bottom lip, lapping up the remaining droplets of her venom.

I shot her a charming grin. "The taste of your venom is even more magnificent than the aroma."

One corner of her mouth drifted up, staring at me with hooded eyes, and lifted a hand, combing her trembling fingers softly through my hair. "Quite the smooth talker," she breathed.

I trailed feather light kisses along her skin as I crawled back up her body and hovered over her, staring down into her eyes meaningfully. "Did I hurt you?" I asked, now aware that her whole body was trembling lightly.

She shook her head and I was stunned to see love for me present in her gaze. "Not at all. It's just…such an amazing sensation to have your venom in me, running through me. I didn't know that it would feel this great."

My mouth came back down on hers, kissing her hungrily, as her words caused a fresh wave of desire to course through me. I lowered my hands to her hips and elevated them slightly, poised and ready to be joined with her. The past few weeks of built up sexual tension – all the tender kisses, sensual touches, and smoldering gazes – had finally come to a head, but I needed to make my intentions absolutely clear one last time. Even though she had just allowed me to mark her, if there was any doubt that still lingered in her mind, I had to be sure. There was no margin for error here, not this time.

"I want you. Badly," I whispered huskily, staring down into her lust darkened eyes.

My anxiety over her possible rejection, as irrational as that fear was, made my insides press together like tightly coiled springs, the air becoming thick as I awaited her response. I was prepared for her refusal and would honor her decision if she requested that I stop, but a large part of me was hoping, practically willing, that she would accept me.

She moaned impatiently and coiled her arms around my neck, then lifted her right leg, hitching it over my hip and forcing our bodies closer together. "Then take me… I'm all yours." I could feel her trembling intensify and I growled under my breath, knowing either of us could stand the wait no longer.

I gripped her hips tightly and slowly eased inside her, my growl morphing into a deep groan at how ready she was for me, filling her completely on the first thrust. I exhaled heavily and squeezed my eyes shut as they rolled back beneath their lids, my frame quivering with pleasure at how tightly her body encased me. Her vampire skin had very little give and her walls were snug as a second skin around me, the pressure enough to make my legs tingle. Bella's answering moan was soft and breathy, her arms automatically constricting even more firmly around my neck. She swung her opposite leg up and curled it around my waist, desperately urging her pelvis up into mine.

Unlocking my hands from her hips, I braced them on either side of Bella's head and gyrated my hips in slow, lazy circles, earning a sweet exhalation of approval from her. "God, Bella…" I whispered as I buried my face in her neck, slowly beginning to rock back and forth, savoring the delicious sensations that crawled over my skin.

"Stefan…" she moaned, and I didn't fail to notice how perfect my name sounded as it came out of her mouth, as though she was meant to speak my name alone.

I effortlessly sunk my fingers into the ground for added leverage and drove into her, desperately wanting to bring her the most amazing, spine tingling pleasure that I could. Her soft sighs and moans spurred me on, resonating deep within my core. It was astounding how profoundly I was affecting her now when not so long ago she had considered me nothing more than a monster and cringed whenever I attempted to touch her. I was not compelling her; she was responding to me completely on her own, and was eliciting reactions out of me that were mind numbing in their purity.

This woman, this beautiful vision of a woman, who was writhing in ecstasy beneath me had accepted me and all my demons, a feat that I wasn't so sure I was worthy of. After spending three millennia living how I pleased, taking what I desired, killing, plundering, and usurping anything I saw fit, the last thing I deserved was the love of the woman whom I had used for my own selfish purposes.

Since losing Anya I had merely considered sex a carnal act, a need I required as a man, something I merely used women for, but now with Bella… What I felt with her was so much more powerful than anything I had experienced over the past thousand years and it was as though the part of me that had withered away after Anya died was slowly coming back to life.

I pulled myself out of my inner musings, fully intending to devote every iota of my attention to her, and moved my mouth to kiss and suck on her neck longingly, her moans increasing in volume and duration. Her voice was positively heavenly. Our bodies moved as one, our pelvises pounding and grinding together in an erotic dance, and all too soon I felt a familiar coiling deep in my groin. A frustrated groan vibrated deep in my chest, feeling a great deal of contention toward my fast approaching release, but also anticipating it.

Bella brought her lips to my neck, brushing them over my skin with a feather light tenderness, and a sudden flare of excitement shot up my spine as I realized she was preparing to bite me, to mark me as I had just marked her. No other vampire, not even Anya, had ever marked my skin, a result of my careful, meticulous planning and dedication to learning every type of fighting technique that I could to prevent just such a thing from happening. I did not want to be another immortal's trophy. But now I was anxiously looking forward to having a reminder of this intimate moment to replay whenever I wanted, to remember the blinding pleasure both of us were experiencing.

A tingling jolt where her lips brushed across my neck set my nerves on fire, pushing a low, rumbling groan out of my throat. My breath started coming in short, hitching gasps – a pure sexual reaction – and my thrusting became frenzied, the tension deep inside me building and building, coiling tighter until I was practically begging for that release so I could feel her teeth sink into my skin and the subsequent burn of her venom.

I sucked in a sharp breath as that built up tension snapped suddenly and violently, and I slammed home one last powerful thrust. Right as I was coming undone on top of her, she bit me hard, her teeth digging deeply into my neck right over my dry pulse point, the metallic grinding of my skin echoing loudly in my ears. I jerked, my eyes flying open in surprise, even though I knew it had been coming, as a brief stab of pain lanced through me, and gasped loudly, instinctively throwing my head back. A low, primal growl rose up Bella's throat, her own instincts causing her to clamp her mouth shut even more firmly.

The pain quickly transformed into a delicious shock of pleasure, amplifying my orgasm to the point that it seemed as though an atomic bomb had been set off inside my skull. My body was a livewire, and I was certain that I would spontaneously combust in the wake of such blinding euphoria. As the waves of pleasure broke over me like the sea over the rocks I already knew I wanted more. My need for this woman would be endless.

The shift inside me was instantaneous. In the time it took for me to blink the crushing agony of losing Anya was finally tolerable. The relief was liberating. I did not love her any less, but it was like a small shaft of light had illuminated my blackened soul to make room for Bella also, and I knew that, as with Anya, no matter what happened I would always love Bella.

I savored the aftershocks as I would a mouthful of fresh blood, then my body sagged against hers, my muscles gradually unlocking, and expelled a long, satisfied sigh as I kissed her hair. Bella lifted one of her hands and curled it over the back of my head, her fingers tangling in my hair, as she gently extracted her teeth from my neck. The residual burn of her venom made me bite back another moan as it fought its way up my throat when she swiped her tongue over the jagged tears to seal them shut. The resulting tingles were glorious. I could see myself becoming severely addicted to her bite.

"Wow…" she whispered, her breath wafting past my ear and crawling lazily across the fresh silvery marks emblazoned like a brand on my neck. "That was incredible."

I pulled back slowly, yanking my fingers out of the ground, and stared down at her, watching with interest as her irises returned to the rich honey gold I had come to admire. She was a vision, pure and simple. Her gaze held the same wistful fascination mine did and I knew she was watching the color return to my eyes as well. Without exactly meaning to, a wide smile spread across my mouth and I realized with a small amount of shock that I hadn't been this happy – genuinely happy – in centuries.

I brought a hand down and brushed the backs of my knuckles down her cheek. "So much more incredible than I could have imagined."

I reached up with my free hand and gingerly swept the pads of my fingers down the raised scars, chuckling softly as my skin tingled lightly. "My first claiming bite," I murmured, grinning down at her with pride.

"You are mine, and I am yours," she replied, cupping my face delicately. "That will never change."

My dead heart swelled at her words, and I gently grasped one of her hands, trailing kisses from the inside of her wrist all the way to her elbow. "No, it will not. I want and need none but you," I said, bringing my eyes back to her and locking our gazes.

The smile that spread across her face then resonated in my core and I melted into her as she kissed me, savoring the feel of her lips against mine. For that one moment – that blissfully perfect moment – I experienced peace for the first time in centuries and I was astounded that just one kiss could bring me that.

"I love you, Stefan," she breathed, her mouth still tantalizingly close to mine, and slid one of her hands up my head to tangle her fingers in my hair.

A strange warmth bloomed inside my chest and lazily spread outward. I would never tire of hearing her say that. "And I love you, Bella," I responded softly, unconsciously leaning into her hand.


	2. Action and Reaction

**Author's Note:**

Cripes, it took me long enough to finish the first assignment, huh? This thing completely carried me away and would have been over 5,000 words if I hadn't done a little deleting. Anyways, thank you to all the other students who gave me feedback on my pre-class assignment! I greatly appreciated the feedback and will take everything into account.

So, the gif prompt was really fun to follow. I hope all of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And for anyone wondering, I picture a young Stefan resembling Ryan Sheckler. If some of you don't know what he looks like, go Google him. You won't be disappointed. ;) Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

**Homework Assignment #1:**

**Action and Reaction**

* * *

I shuffled awkwardly through the crowd of rowdy, hollering teenagers gathered in the empty field beside Forks High School, grumbling in frustration as I pushed myself up onto the balls of my feet, searching for my group of friends. Being five foot four certainly had its pros and cons, but right now, hopelessly lost amongst a sea of my taller classmates during the Homecoming Bonfire, it was most certainly a con. The one and only pro being that I was small enough to squeeze in between the bodies while remaining mostly unnoticed.

_Where are they?_ I thought as I resorted to jumping up and down a few times to get a better look around. _They were supposed to wait for me in the parking lot!_

My conscience chose that moment to remind me that I would have found them much easier if I'd shown up at the time I said I would, causing a feeling of guilt to flare in my chest. But even then a small part of me still resented my friends for hooking me into coming to this, considering the fact that I had a date for the dance tomorrow night a moot point. Of course, just the thought of the boy that had asked me to the dance made a rush of warmth creep up my neck and a shy smile turn the corners of my lips up. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear, I caught my bottom lip between my teeth, hoping to spy him somewhere in the crowd.

_Make up your mind!_ the voice in the back of my head scolded. _Either be glad you'll get the chance to spend some time with your ridiculously hot date, or keep complaining!_

I'd never had a Homecoming date before, though, so I'd never seen a reason to attend the bonfire or dance. It would be the first year that Angela and Jessica weren't going to invite me to tag along to the dance with them as a courtesy just so I wouldn't feel left out. I appreciated the gesture on both their parts, but I didn't see much use in getting dressed up only to sit forlornly at one of the tables, sipping on punch while I watched my two best friends dance the night away with their dates. That didn't sound like a good time to me.

This year – my Senior year – was guaranteed to be a good time. Right?

The crowd began to thin the closer I got to the bonfire, making it easier for me to scan the area surrounding it for Jessica, Angela, and the rest of my friends. I spotted them standing in a cluster off to the right and smiled, sighing in relief.

_Finally,_ I thought, picking up my pace to reach them quicker, already thinking of asking Angela to help me find my date, when I suddenly caught sight of _him_. I stopped so quickly that I nearly succeeded in tripping over my own feet, my gaze immediately fixing on his face.

I couldn't help but stare.

It was my Homecoming date, Stefan Valerious, in all his glory along with his twin brother, Vladimir, standing amongst my group of friends, talking and laughing with Mike and Eric. Jessica and Angela were standing a few feet away, their heads close together as they whispered to one another.

Stefan and Vladimir were easily two of the most popular boys in the school. They were foreign, - having moved here from Romania last year – charismatic, polite, and drop dead gorgeous. The fact that I had actually attracted Stefan's attention was something I'd never completely understand.

Of course, it might have had something to do with the fact that I, in prime Bella-esque fashion, gave him a bloody nose after accidentally hitting him in the face with a basketball in gym class. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, to add insult to injury, as soon as I saw all the blood that came out of his nose I had to run to the bathroom or risk tossing my cookies all over the gymnasium floor. One would think that he wouldn't want to come within fifty feet of me or risk more bodily harm, but oddly, that incident only helped to break the ice between us, so to speak. Otherwise, I doubted he would have even given me a second glance.

No one had noticed my approach yet since they were concentrating on their own conversations. I was close enough to the bonfire that I could just barely feel the heat radiating off the blaze, taking the edge off the chill in the air. Even then I lifted my arms and curled my hands around my biceps, at a loss for what else to do with the suddenly useless appendages, not because I was cold. The noise of the crowd around me faded into the background, becoming a dull thrumming in the back of my skull, as I admired the rich glow the light from the fire gave Stefan's skin, the flames reflecting off the beautiful light green of his eyes and turning them a lovely burnt orange.

My gaze dropped to his lips, watching them move as he spoke, and I found myself unconsciously nibbling on my bottom lip, imagining what his mouth would taste like and suddenly fervently hopping that I would get the chance to kiss him. Heat bloomed in the pit of my stomach and rapidly spread outwards, warming me faster than the heat from the bonfire could. I swore I could feel my stomach fluttering softly and realized that this is what I was supposed to feel when I looked at a boy that I genuinely liked. My body was crying out for me to get closer, longing to feel him pull me into the circle of his arms and press me against his strong body. Just imagining what the muscles of his chest and arms would feel like under my hands made me tremble with excitement.

I sucked in a sharp breath, the scent of the smoke and burning wood filling my lungs, as I realized I had momentarily forgotten to breathe. What was happening to me? I had never felt so unhinged…so out of control before.

This is what I had been waiting practically my entire high school career to experience. My appetite had finally been awakened and I craved more, so much more.

Before I even registered what was going on, my legs had begun to carry me forward, my yearning to be near him overriding my previous desire to stay still. I figured I'd done enough admiring from afar anyways. It was time to start enjoying my very first high school bonfire.

With my gaze still fixed on Stefan, I quickened my pace, barely missing getting trampled by a group of guys who were passing a football back and forth. Luckily, they were paying better attention than I was, which helped me to escape injury. I waved apologetically at the group with my head ducked down in between my shoulders, embarrassed that I'd allowed myself to become so distracted by Stefan, and turned my attention back to reaching my friends.

As I was turning my head, I inhaled to call out to Jessica and Angela, and came face to face, or rather face to chest, with Stefan. I squeaked in fright, – in a highly undignified manner, might I add – practically jumping out of my own skin and instinctively lifted my hands, bracing them against his chest. I noticed immediately that he was indeed exceptionally muscular, at least from what I could feel through the soft material of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, making an obvious effort to contain his laughter at my reaction. He brought one of his hands up and wrapped it around mine, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I didn't mean to scare you."

A lump the size of a golf ball decided to lodge itself in my throat at that precise moment and I struggled to swallow around it, my gaze locked on his hand clasped over mine with a small amount of fascination. His skin was warm and soft, his grip comfortable and familiar, almost like we'd held hands and touched one another dozens of times before. My heartbeat picked up, fluttering erratically in my chest as if it was seconds away from taking flight.

Lifting my eyes to meet his, and realizing exactly how close we were, made my brain turn to custard and liquefied my bones. The only thing keeping me from crumpling to the ground like a newborn baby deer was the soft pressure of his hand over mine. I shook my head as I tried to remember how to form words, heat beginning to slowly creep up my neck.

"I-it's okay," I stammered, my tongue thick and heavy. "I should have been paying closer attention."

His mouth stretched into a brilliant smile and my heart hammered even harder against the inside of my ribcage. The traitorous pounding was so loud in my ears that I was sure he'd be able to hear it.

"Well, I'm glad I found you. I've been wondering where you were," he replied, his thick Romanian accent as smooth as freshly churned butter. I could listen to him talk about everything and nothing for hours and hours without pause. I never realized that I had a weakness for foreign accents until I met him.

He gently pulled my hands away from his chest and guided me over to where the rest of my friends were gathered, aware that one of his hands was still holding mine. I bobbed my head, a silly grin sliding onto my face as I walked beside him, suddenly extremely glad that I came. I glanced away from Stefan when he came to a stop and saw Jessica and Angela standing in front of me, both of them smirking knowingly.

I shot a shaky half-smile back at them. "Hey, sorry it took me so long. I-"

"You were trying to decide if it was worth coming, right?" Jessica asked, cutting me off before I had the chance to offer up my excuse. Which wasn't a very good one, by the way.

I ducked my head, my dark hair thankfully concealing my face, as my cheeks flared a bright pink and hoped that the light from the fire would conceal my blush because my body language had just broadcasted how guilty I was like a neon sign flashing obscenely above me. I sighed heavily as I lifted my head to look at them again.

"I'm sorry. I know you guys were probably waiting for me."

"Yeah, we did. For nearly half an hour," Angela said, and my guilt must have been obvious on my face because she reached over and gave my upper arm a reassuring squeeze. "But it's okay. You're glad to be here now, right?" She tipped her head in Stefan's direction.

I smiled bashfully and briefly glanced up at Stefan through my eyelashes, my cheeks darkening even more when he winked at me. I quickly turned my attention back to Angela. "Yeah, you could say that," I told her. After pausing for only a moment, I said the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't miss anything exciting, did I?"

I inwardly smacked myself. _Did I seriously just ask that?_

I honestly didn't care if I had missed something or not. I was sure that Jessica or Angela wouldn't hesitate to fill me in on the entire story if I had. The only reason that I would be disappointed is if Stefan hadn't been here. Quickly flicking my eyes down to our joined hands reaffirmed that I wasn't experiencing some kind of elaborate hallucination.

Jessica shook her head and threw in a good-natured eye roll for added effect. "No, not at all. A few of the teachers set up some food in the gym though. We were going to head in there to see what's good. You two want anything?" she asked, looking between myself and Stefan.

"Well, we can come with –"

Once again, I got cut off, but this time by Angela. "Oh, no, you guys stay out here and chat. We won't be long anyways. We'll get a little bit of everything."

And before I could get another word in edgewise, Jessica and Angela had grabbed their boyfriends and disappeared in the direction of the gym. Only after I noticed Vladimir's ashy blonde hair trailing after them, did I realize that it was just me and Stefan.

Alone.

Together.

All of a sudden my heart was once again racing in my chest and I scrambled for something to say to him, but, except for an abnormally large collection of dust and spider webs, my head was empty. Thankfully, Stefan took a breath to speak and I expelled a soft sigh of relief, glad that the awkward silence wasn't going to stretch on for any longer than it needed to, then turned my head up to look at him.

"Jessica told me earlier that this is your first high school dance. Why haven't you gone to one before?" he asked innocently, his gaze curious.

I groaned inwardly and fought off the impulse to look away to hide another blush. Of course Jessica would be the one to fill him in on that little piece of trivia. I was scared to find out what else she had managed to tell him.

"I've never had a date before, and…I don't dance," I confessed sheepishly.

His expression turned thoughtful, his dark eyebrows pinching together only just, and I was suddenly mesmerized by the way the dancing flames reflected in his eyes. We were still surrounded on all sides by most of the school, but for all I knew it was just me and him standing in front of a bonfire in the middle of an empty field. Everything insignificant just faded into the background, becoming nothing more than white noise. A sense of peace fell over me and I felt that even if he didn't say anything for the rest of the night, as long as I could keep staring into his eyes like I was now everything would be just fine.

I just barely registered as I took a step toward him, not really meaning to. It felt as though I was being drawn toward him, like we were a pair of polarizing magnets that could neither deny nor control the force that brought them together.

"Then how about we do a little practicing?" he murmured, taking my free hand and positioning it on his shoulder, then slid his hand around to press firmly against the small of my back, urging me forward so our bodies fit snugly together.

My eyes widened as I stared back at him, the churning and fluttering in my stomach intensifying. My fingers curled around his shoulder reflexively, not failing to notice the hardness of the muscle beneath his skin. "Here?" I breathed, a tiny bubble of nervousness bobbing to the surface of my mind.

He nodded once, his hypnotizing eyes locked on mine, and started slowly swaying his hips back and forth, the gentle pressure of his hand on my back guiding me along with him. The closeness of his body and intoxicating scent of his cologne inspired a different kind of warmth to spread through me, making me fight to keep my breathing under control. The impulse to bury my face in his neck was almost too overpowering for me to ignore.

When he started doing a basic box step, I panicked and looked down, not wanting to trample all over his feet or, even worse, trip and make him reconsider ever asking me to be his date. But I didn't want to embarrass him either. I knew that my "Two Left Feet Syndrome" wasn't going to decide to take a night off.

Stefan's hand was suddenly beneath my chin, gently coaxing my head back up, and as soon as my eyes met his all those frantic and anxious feelings immediately disappeared, being replaced with a calmness and serenity that I had never experienced before. All of these sensations were so foreign and new, but the tenderness of his gaze, the security of his embrace, and especially the delicious tingles that turned my skin to gooseflesh wherever he touched me just felt so right.

"Keep your eyes on mine," he whispered, our faces so close together that I could feel his warm breath crawl lazily across my cheek. A shiver that I'm sure he noticed seared a blazing trail down my spine.

My eyelids fluttered, breath catching in my throat, as he slid his hand across my neck, his fingers combing gingerly through my hair and running over the small bumps of my vertebrae on its return to the small of my back. My knees wobbled, taking on the consistency of gelatin, when he flexed his hips into mine instead of pushing me against him, and the flicker of mischief I caught in his smoldering gaze made my heart skip a beat. With our bodies once again pressed firmly together he resumed the box step.

"Feel the way my body moves," he instructed, swinging his hips in a seductive figure eight. "Keep your arms and shoulders relaxed; let me lead you in the direction I want to go. But, most importantly, trust your body."

I desperately wanted to look back down at my feet, finding it very hard to follow his instructions with the knowledge in the back of my mind that my body had failed me many times before, mostly when I was least expecting it, and was bound to sabotage me again, but it was like a spell had been cast on me. I was no more capable of breaking my gaze away from his than I was detaching myself from his body. Even though I was more than a head shorter than him – my line of sight gave me an excellent view of his oh so attractive collar bones – we fit together snuggly, like a pair of corresponding puzzle pieces.

I tried my best, but not all of my steps were as perfect as his. I stomped on his feet a few times and, to my horror, nearly tripped, but I didn't end up falling thanks to how tightly Stefan was holding me. Thankfully, his balance was much better than mine, or I'm sure we would have ended up on the ground in an extremely compromising position.

_But you really wouldn't mind that, now would you?_ purred that naughty voice in the back of my mind, making my cheeks flame bright pink again.

But Stefan, bless him, was the perfect gentleman. Honestly, he was every woman's dream come true. His parents had certainly not left any room for error while they were raising him, and I had a sneaking suspicion that his brother's manners were just as good. Whenever I stepped on his foot or started to lose my balance, he paused and gave me a few seconds to regain my bearings before carrying on, his encouraging gaze constantly trained on my face. Every so often he would change direction, giving subtle clues in the way of a gentle push or pull as a signal, and rewarded me with a triumphant smile if I was successful in reading his body language. Just the fact that he could look so proud of me over something so simple – for him, at least – made my stomach flutter uncontrollably. His dancing was impeccable and I knew I was going to be in good hands, quite literally, during Homecoming tomorrow night.

I wasn't even keeping track of how long we'd been dancing together. I was completely lost in the movement, - lost in him – astounded that my body could even listen to my commands when it came to following dance steps, and didn't even find it odd that my friends hadn't returned yet. I didn't want the night to end and I certainly didn't want him to let go of me or break his gaze away from mine. I was nowhere near being even a third of the dancer he was, but with him as a partner I knew I'd be able to enjoy it much more than I normally would.

He took a step backwards and removed his supporting hand from my back simultaneously, then carefully guided me into a slow spin. A giddy smile stretched across my mouth as I let him turn me around, the both of us laughing softly, and eagerly stepped back into the circle of his arms to continue, but stopped short when our eyes locked. His stare was…different somehow, but I couldn't quite put my finger on exactly what had changed about it. His eyes were still the same endless pools of sea green foam that I'd been staring into, lit by the flickering orange of the flames, but now something had shifted. I could feel it. The air between us was practically crackling with energy, our bodies serving as the conduits for this strange and exciting electric charge.

I inhaled deeply to calm the racing of my heart and noticed that he smelled faintly of sweat now, but the scent only intensified the allure of his cologne instead of masking it. My mind was a whirlwind of activity, a cacophony of thoughts and emotions that was impossible for me to decipher. The only thing that made sense to me was the desire, the raw desire to kiss him that suddenly gripped me tight and pushed away all thought and reason. I could no longer deny my impulses; I'd been turned into a creature of instinct and the insignificant amount of space between us now felt like a chasm.

I saw the intense desire I felt mirrored in his eyes, his pupils so drastically dilated that only a thin ring of color remained. My lips parted in invitation as his head came forward and when our mouths finally met, it was like the stars had aligned.

I was kissing Stefan Valerious.

He was kissing me back.

And it was glorious.

Even then, I had no idea what I was doing, and I'm sure my virginity was obvious to him in that moment. I was more than happy to let him take the lead though. His kiss seared me, but I welcomed the heat, embraced it. His hand that was still poised on the base of my back bunched into the material of my shirt while the other came up and curled around the back of my head, anchoring my body to his. My arms snaked around his neck, clinging to him desperately, and completely surrendered to the kiss.

I was his for the taking. Never before had I wanted a boy in the way that I wanted Stefan now. I just wanted him to touch me. Everywhere. I wanted to feel his skin sliding against mine and I was sure that had we actually been alone, clothes would be coming off.

I gasped, my lips parting slightly, when his hand cupped my backside and gave it a firm, affectionate squeeze. His hips flexed into mine and I was suddenly aware of his hardening erection. I moaned against his mouth, hot desire pooling in the cradle of my hips, and tightened my grip on his neck. His answering groan as he swiped his tongue along my bottom lip turned my blood to molten magma and I expected us to burst into flames at any second.

I opened my mouth wider without a second thought, granting him entrance, and my tongue met his with a fervor that I didn't think I was capable of. He tasted of crisp, refreshing mint and I could see myself becoming severely addicted to kissing him.

_Who am I kidding?_ I thought as I tangled my fingers into his hair. _I'm already addicted. Hook, line, and sinker._

I lost all concept of time. The only things I was aware of was our bodies pressed together and his mouth moving with mine. Nothing else mattered. It could have been a matter of minutes or hours, but suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat penetrated the bubble that was surrounding me and Stefan, bringing my head crashing back down onto my shoulders from where it had been floating amongst the clouds. We pulled apart abruptly, our heads turning in unison to the source of the sound, and a lead weight dropped into the pit of my stomach when I saw Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and even Stefan's brother standing around us with their mouths hanging open. They'd finally returned with food for all of us and had ended up catching a show.

_Who knows how much they saw!_ I thought frantically as embarrassment flooded through me.

Jessica was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along. Hungry?" she asked, stepping forward and extending a couple plates of food toward us.

I bobbed my head and accepted the plates, forcing myself not to make eye contact with her. "Thanks, Jess," I mumbled as I turned to hand one of the plates to Stefan.

Our gazes locked and he winked, a half-smirk plastered on those perfectly kissable lips of his. I smiled back, knowing I would be fantasizing about kissing him again for the rest of the night. Hell, for the rest of my life, more than likely.

_Yeah, tomorrow night is going to be amazing._


	3. The Right Amount of Spice

**Author's Note:**

Thank you again to all my fellow students that reviewed my last homework! I'm glad all of you enjoyed it. After the simplicity of a kissing scene I'm sure all of you are looking forward to something a wee bit more wild from me, right? Well, then I hope my spicy scene doesn't disappoint! I ended up writing my bland scene first, then my spicy scene, then I moved onto my medium scene. And I have to be honest, I struggled with the medium scene. I figured out through this assignment that I either go all out or 'fade to black' with my smut. I hope all of you enjoy this! Onto the next assignment!

* * *

**Homework Assignment #2:**

**The Right Amount of Spice**

* * *

**Bland**

**...**

Stefan and I stumbled blindly into his dark bedroom, our mouths melded together in a hot kiss, and began feverishly removing each other's clothing. The teasing he had subjected me to during dinner had turned my body into a live wire and the blood in my veins to liquid fire. The car ride home had been excruciatingly slow and now that we were behind closed doors, my need pulsing beneath my skin to the beat of my heart, I could finally show him how badly I wanted him. I coiled my arms around his neck as he kissed me hungrily, tangling my fingers in his hair, and pulled him down so we collapsed onto his bed in a jumble of limbs. A soft sigh pushed past my parted lips as he brought his mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking on my skin lightly, and my last conscious thought before I gave in to my inhibitions was relief that his brother wasn't home to hear us.

* * *

**Medium**

**...**

I pulled Stefan down onto his bed with me and captured his mouth in another hot kiss. He chuckled against my mouth and slipped his hand between our bodies, rubbing his fingers between my legs enticingly. I moaned and flexed my pelvis into his hand, my panties already soaking from his teasing in the car on our way back to his apartment.

Stefan exhaled heavily. "Jesus, Bella, you're so wet," he whispered, his Romanian accent sultry. The pressure of his fingers between my legs became unbearable and I squirmed beneath him, my fingers fumbling awkwardly with his belt.

We tore off one another's clothing like they'd suddenly become searing hot, our desire to be joined intensifying with each second that passed. Once we were both completely exposed and positively hungry with need, I still couldn't help but pause and admire his Adonis-esque form.

_God, he's just so sexy,_ I thought. _And he's all mine._

"I need you inside me, Stefan. Now," I breathed urgently.

"As you wish," he rumbled, his smile hungry and animalistic.

Before I even had time to prepare myself he surged forward and sank all the way to the hilt on his first thrust, forcing a startled, yet wanton moan out of me. "Oh, _yes_," I sighed.

Stefan groaned as he began gradually rocking back and forth. "Ah, Bella… God, you're just so tight."

"Fuck me, Stefan!" I begged, absolutely desperate for it.

He was more than happy to oblige. His thrusts turned hard and deep, but I never felt any pain. He was never needlessly rough, but always an attentive and extremely affectionate lover. I lost myself in the erotic sensations that were running rampant through my body and couldn't stop the loud moans and sighs that escaped from behind my parted lips. He filled me perfectly, our bodies fitting together like corresponding puzzle pieces. It was pure and unadulterated bliss.

Once we had collapsed to the surface of his bed, our chests heaving and bodies covered in a thin, glistening sheen of sweat, I finally regained enough coherency to be thankful that Stefan's brother, Vladimir, hadn't been at the apartment to hear what just transpired.

* * *

**Spicy**

**...**

I fell back onto Stefan's bed, bouncing lightly when I hit the mattress, pulling him down with me, and captured his mouth in another hot kiss, savoring the taste of the wine he'd had with our dinner that still lingered on his tongue. The bottle we'd shared had not been cheap by any stretch of the imagination, but oh so worth it.

He chuckled against my mouth and slipped his hand between our bodies, rubbing his fingers between my legs enticingly. I moaned and flexed my pelvis into his hand, my panties already soaking from his teasing in the car on our way back to his apartment. He just loved to tease me, something that I loved just as much, but with how desperate with need I was at this point, any further teasing was just cruel and unusual punishment.

Stefan expelled a heavy breath as his mouth traveled along my jaw. "Jesus, Bella, you're so wet," he whispered, his Romanian accent sultry. The pressure of his fingers between my legs became unbearable and I squirmed impatiently beneath him, my hands straying to his pants, fingers fumbling awkwardly with his belt in my haste to get the offending garment off of him.

Desire pooled in the cradle of my hips as I rubbed the heel of my hand against the hard bulge still trapped inside his pants, making a small sound of protest when he pulled back, but understood as he knocked my shoes off my feet and abruptly yanked my pants off. I'd been so distracted with trying to get him undressed that I hadn't even noticed his deft fingers undo my button and zipper.

I hastily pulled my shirt over my head, grumbling in aggravation as one of my arms got caught in the sleeve, and smiled triumphantly when I finally discarded it onto the floor. The air from the ceiling fan felt cool on my heated skin, but did nothing for the heat between my legs as I watched Stefan peel his clothes off his gorgeously sculpted body. I rubbed my thighs together, fingers bunching in the bed spread, and drank in his Adonis-esque form. My gaze stopped on the still concealed bulge of his erection and I unconsciously bit my lip, my anticipation causing another flood of wetness to soak my panties.

_God, he's just so sexy,_ I thought. _And he's all mine._

An impish smirk slithered onto his face when he saw where my eyes were focused and he leaned forward, slowly crawling up my body, his mouth creating a scintillating trail of kisses from the edge of my panties, up my stomach, and stopping to press one last feather light brushing of his lips on the valley between my breasts before pulling back.

"I need you inside me, Stefan. Now," I breathed urgently. That small amount of attention had my whole body trembling with need and I promptly reached for the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down so his erection could finally spring free. My hand immediately wrapped around his length and gently pumped up and down, my legs quivering in anticipation.

He started thrusting into my hand, his breathing quickening, and chuckled deeply as he kicked his boxers the rest of the way off, leaving him completely and gloriously naked before me. "Aren't you an impatient one," he rasped as he hooked his index fingers inside the band of my lacey underwear and gradually dragged them down my legs.

I elevated my hips off the bed to help him and breathed an inward sigh of relief once the sticky fabric was discarded onto the floor. "You make me that way." I tugged gently on his member, trying to urge him closer to the center of my desire.

He inched forward in response to my prodding and my legs simultaneously dropped open in surrender, my body positively thrumming with pent up anticipation. Suddenly, I could feel the very tip of his dick press up against my opening, gently parting my slick folds, and I inhaled sharply, so ready for him to fill me.

But then he was gone and I groaned in frustration, frowning up at him. I opened my mouth to demand why he was stalling, but paused when I saw the playful smirk that pulled the corners of his lips up, immediately becoming curious about what he could be thinking of.

He gently tapped the outside of my thigh. "Flip over, beautiful. I want to take you from behind."

I gasped, his request making my body sing with excitement, and promptly scrambled onto my stomach, lifting myself up onto my hands and knees. My eager, desire muddled brain barely registered the sound of a foil packet ripping open as I spread myself wide before him. Glancing over my shoulder, I shot him a demure smirk as he moved into position. "Hit me hard, Stefan. I want to be numb when you're finished with me."

"As you wish," he rumbled, his smile hungry and animalistic.

Before I even had time to prepare myself he surged forward and sank all the way to the hilt on his first thrust, forcing a startled, yet wanton moan out of me. "Oh, _yes_," I sighed, my head lolling back, eyes fluttering shut at the delicious sensation of being full.

My body hugged him like a tailor-made suit, every tiny movement sending shockwaves of pleasure ricocheting up my spine, and I couldn't stop myself from gradually rocking back and forth, craving any kind of friction.

Stefan groaned, and it was such a beautiful sound. "Ah, Bella…" He flexed his hips forward, fingertips digging into my sides as I moved, slowly urging himself even further in. "God, you're just so tight."

Gripping the bedspread in my hands, I forced myself backwards and ground into him hard, my mouth dropping open in a soundless moan. "Fuck me, Stefan!" I begged, absolutely desperate for it.

Needing no further prompting from me, he anchored his fingertips on the edges of my hipbones and drove forward again and again and again, the sheer force of his thrusts making my frame quake. I white-knuckled the comforter and anchored my knees to the mattress, moaning loudly as he pounded into me relentlessly.

"Yes!" I encouraged, knowing that if he stopped or slowed down now I would burst into tears of frustration. "Yes, more! More!"

I gasped in surprise when he suddenly pulled a hand back and slapped my ass, the sharp sound cutting through the air around us. His hand connected again, and I couldn't stop the soft moan that flew out of my mouth, the foreign pleasure/pain sensation sending a shock to my system. He'd never spanked me during sex before, and what was even more shocking, I liked it.

"That feel good?" Stefan asked, his voice low and husky, and spanked me again, harder this time. I moaned, my skin stinging, and he sensually massaged my rear to help distill the pain. His pelvis continued to slam repeatedly into mine, the sound of our skin slickly slapping together filling my ears. My body was rocking back and forth lightly from the force of his thrusting.

"Yeah, it does," I breathed, my eyes half-lidded, head turned up, and mouth hanging open. "It really does. God, don't stop."

He was more than happy to oblige and our pulse-pounding rhythm continued. The sharp sting as he smacked my ass, the toe curling pleasure that set my nerve endings on fire as Stefan continually filled me, and even his low grunts and groans threatened to send me into sensory overload. I just felt so unhinged as I cried my lust toward the ceiling. It was honestly the most erotic experience that I had ever been in with him. Our sex-capades had always been insanely hot from the beginning, but this…this just upped the ante. I had no idea a spank could feel _so damn good_.

The tension in my center coiled tighter and tighter and tighter until I was sure that I was going to explode, every cell in my body crying for release, and my breath hitched in my chest. I was _so _close. "S-Stefan." His name fell off my tongue as a long moan, my thoughts way too scrambled for anything more coherent than that.

"Come on, baby. I'm right behind you," Stefan growled and he gripped both sides of my ass, his pace becoming frenzied.

If I hadn't been on the brink of falling into an orgasmic abyss right then, I would have laughed at his pun, – as intentional or unintentional as it was – but I just didn't have enough time or wherewithal.

I combusted.

I threw my head back, my muscles seizing and eyes squeezing shut, and cried out in ecstasy, completely swept away by the intense waves of pleasure that were rippling outward from the center of my body. Stefan's pelvis slammed into mine one last time, making sparks fly beneath my closed lids, and his groans joined mine, our voices oddly but beautifully harmonizing to a song that only we could hear. It was pure and unadulterated bliss.

Once we had collapsed to the surface of his bed like a pair of puppets whose strings had been unceremoniously cut, our chests heaving and bodies covered in a thin, glistening sheen of sweat, I finally regained enough coherency to be thankful that Stefan's twin brother, Vladimir, hadn't been at the apartment to hear what just transpired.


End file.
